


the hunger games

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, explicit masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Who: Ryo/anyone but Yamapi or Jin; where: In bed; what: The person he’s thinking of just happens to call as he’s touching himself.





	the hunger games

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for an anonymeme.

It’s much easier for Ryo to perv on his ex-bandmates now that he’s not working with them anymore. Not that he has any _shame_ , mind you; it just gets uncomfortable when he has to do business with someone whom he imagines in various incriminating positions with himself. The kind of uncomfortable that makes it difficult to walk.

Besides, the only person who knows what goes on in his mind is him. He doesn’t have to explain to anyone why he suddenly finds Massu inexplicably attractive, why he steals the idol magazines Ohkura leaves around the practice room or why the thought of Massu’s beautiful lips around his cock gets him off harder than most of his actual sexual experiences.

It’s ironic, because Massu is the least likely to sleep with him out of everyone he knows in his _life_ , and Ryo thinks that’s a good part of his appeal. He wants what he can never have.

It’s as Ryo is imagining what he can never have that he gets the chance to have an audio accompaniment, Massu calling him up out of the blue on one of his off days. Ryo hadn’t been doing much more than idly flipping channels with a hand down his pants when his phone had rung, startling him a bit as he scrambled to answer it, glancing at the screen in surprise before answering, voice husky. “Hello?”

Massu’s voice is even better than Ryo recalls, deep and smooth and he’s so, so glad Massu isn’t able to see him as he cradles the phone with his shoulder as he uses both hands to unfasten his jeans as quietly as he can and shoves them down along with his underwear, so he has plenty of room to work.

“So what have you been up to?” Massu asks happily, sounding like his mouth is full of something. Ryo wishes it was full of his cock.

“You know, same shit, different day,” Ryo replies casually. “Stealing hearts and pretending to kiss boys. How about you?”

“Same,” Massu says. “My mom made gyoza today, but you probably don’t want to hear about that.”

“Of course I do,” Ryo insists, biting his lip as he strokes himself a little too vigorously. He has to slow down, make this last. “Tell me _everything_.”

Massu isn’t much of a talker, but his voice is even more enticing when he’s passionate about the topic and right now Ryo wants him to go on _forever_ about the juicy pork and perfect dough. He feels like he should be ashamed to get off to someone speaking so fondly about his mother’s cooking, but right now Ryo has no shame with the way he squeezes the head of his cock and lets his mouth fall open in a silent moan.

The slide of his hand on himself is a bit dry as Ryo continues to listen to Massu discuss how tasty pork is, and he reluctantly unwraps his hand from his dick, bringing it to his lips to lick the palm as quietly as he can. He knows he’s got some lube stashed in his couch cushions, but it’s too risky to paw around for it with Massu on the line, not to mention the crisp snap of the cap would be a dead giveaway.

Ryo resumes his slow strokes, closing his eyes as he imagines the pork he’d like Massu to swallow down. Massu’s deep voice happily continues, Ryo’s murmured _yeah_ s serving the dual purpose of pretending he’s still conversationally involved and as encouragement to the Massu nestled between his legs. He’s oblivious to the sudden silence on Massu’s end, and doesn’t notice the way Massu has shifted the conversation when he resumes his monologue.

“But what I like the most,” Massu’s saying, “is how the pork feels when it passes through my lips, hard and soft at the same time, and it’s so good that I want to suck it all down as fast as I can.”

Ryo almost drops the phone as he grips the base of his cock to keep from coming. “ _Massu_ ,” he gets out, half incredulous and half moan.

“The way I see it, I have two options,” Massu responds, his voice sinfully low. “Either I can get mad and hang up on you, making things even _more_ awkward between us, or I can play along and give you what you want. Both options end with me doing the exact same thing as you obviously are, you freak, so I may as well go with the one that benefits everyone.”

“You’re a genius,” Ryo tells him, moaning freely at the thought of Massu’s hand down his own pants.

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Massu breathes, followed by a questionable exhale that has Ryo wanting to grab his keys and drive right over to wherever Massu is. “Tell me, Nishikido-kun, is this just a coincidence? Or is it me?”

Ryo groans low, swallowing audibly as he gasps out his response. “Y-you, Massu, it’s you. I don’t even know why, just keep talking, _please_.”

Massu’s answering laugh is a rumbling tickle in Ryo’s ear, and he can’t focus on anything but the commanding tone the other man’s voice takes. “You know, Nishikido-kun, what you’ve been doing is very naughty. You should make it up to me.”

Ryo can almost see the smirk he’s sure is spreading across Massu’s face. His hips involuntarily buck against his grip, fingers still wrapped around the base of his cock. There’s a rustling noise on Massu’s end of the line, and Ryo can almost see him settling further back in his seat, casually shoving down his baggy pants and underwear, one hand palming himself as the other holds his phone against his ear. Ryo moans again, faintly, and his cheeks flush when he hears Massu’s deep chuckles.

“Louder,” Massu demands, and the temperature in Ryo’s room is suddenly much, much hotter. “What are you imagining, anyway? Me going down on you?”

“Yes,” Ryo hisses, pushing up into his hand just hearing the phrase in Massu’s voice, and it’s even easier to imagine that beautiful mouth around his cock.

“Typical,” Massu replies, followed by a sharp intake of breath that has Ryo shuddering. “What’s in it for me, huh? If I’m going to do that for you, what do I get?”

“Whatever you want,” Ryo answers quickly. “Just… fucking… don’t stop talking.”

“Mm, fucking sounds nice,” Massu says, and instantly the image shifts. “You’d like it from behind, wouldn’t you? Then you can hear me even better. I get dirty when I fuck, you know. My mouth will be right next to your ear so you can hear it all while I pound you into the mattress.”

“Jesus,” Ryo gets out, hand flying up and down.

Massu’s laugh is deep and vibrates Ryo’s ear in very pleasant ways. “You can just call me Taka.”

Ryo’s breath hitches, and he can’t even be bothered to be ashamed about it. He tests out the syllables of Massu’s name, tongue flicking his lips as if he can taste it. “Taka…”

“That’s better, Nishikido-kun. Feel free to call my name as much as you need to; I’ll have you screaming until your throat is raw.”

Any other time, Ryo would roll his eyes at a line like that, but somehow Massu’s wicked words don’t sound completely cheesy. Precome is beading at the tip of his cock, and he pauses to swipe his thumb over it to ease the glide of his hand.

Massu speaks again, voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. “I bet you’re the type that’s always prepared, aren’t you? I bet you keep lube in every room.”

Laughter tickles his ear when he chokes on his air, confirming Massu’s suspicions. Ryo mumbles an affirmative, scrambling at his next set of instructions.

“You’re going to get your lube, Nishikido-kun, and then you’re going to take your hand off your dick long enough to shimmy out of your clothes.”

Ryo holds back a snort, feeling like a rebel as he keeps one hand on himself while using the other to reach between the couch cushions for his lube and shove his pants and underwear down until they hit the floor. His legs spread automatically, the fingers of his free hand teasing his own thighs as he feels air somewhere he usually doesn’t. “Okay.”

“Liar,” comes a deep snarl. “I said let _go_.”

Ryo’s hand flies off his cock like it was forcefully pulled away, like Massu’s voice controls his movements. Maybe, now, it does. “Don’t be mean, Taka.”

“Mean would be hanging up,” Massu points out, a hint of laughter coursing down Ryo’s spine right towards his abandoned erection. “I’m not mean.”

“No, you’re not,” Ryo agrees. “Hurry up, dammit. I’m not good at this denial thing.”

“This is what’s in it for me,” Massu rasps, and Ryo arches at the following moan. “Beg more.”

“Please, Taka,” Ryo says shamelessly, not even forcing the cute and pathetic voice that comes out of his mouth. “I want it so bad, let me do it.”

“I’m not sure what it is you want so badly.”

Ryo can’t believe he’s been reduced to begging so quickly. His ears burn, and it’s not just from the warmth of his phone. His words huff out in shallow pants. “Taka, please, please keep talking.” Ryo groans again, fist clenching on his thigh as he continues more quietly, “Please let me touch myself.”

Massu laughs, a low rumble in Ryo’s ear. Somehow, he feels like he should be the slightest bit worried. “Fine, then, Nishikido-kun, you may touch yourself. Slick your fingers for me, and tell me what you’re doing. I’ll be disappointed in you if you can’t do three.”

“Have some faith in me,” Ryo retorts, only fumbling a little as he pops the cap and coats three of his fingers. “I’m not good at talking, though.”

“Try,” Massu orders, though it’s more encouraging than demanding.

“I’m… I’m putting it in,” Ryo forces out, feeling like a complete tool as he pushes one finger between his legs. He slumps down on the couch as his knees lift higher, his body taking in the digit to the knuckle, and he gasps right into the mouthpiece at the deep contact. “You should be doing this, you bastard.”

“I should be, but I like this way better.” Massu breathes a sigh mixed with a low groan that makes it easier to insert the second finger, crooking them both and searching for that spot that’s awkward to reach himself, but so, so worth it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses when he finds it, prodding himself so fast that he’s arching from his own touch, falling sideways on the couch and throwing his head back on the couch pillows. “I have two and… and… you need to talk more.”

“Fine, since you’re being _so_ cooperative,” Massu says sarcastically, and Ryo finds that even hotter. “I can only imagine how tight you are, despite being a huge slut.”

“It-it’s tight,” Ryo sputters, wincing as he starts to wedge in the third finger. “And I’m not a slut, asshole.”

“You’re a slut for me,” Massu counters, and Ryo doesn’t bother trying to argue.

The next few moments are silent, save for Ryo’s breath stuttering in time with his fingers, sharp noises when he brushes his prostate, soft whimpers when he spreads his fingers apart. He sucks in a deep breath in an attempt to gather his wits and speaks. “I have three in, Taka. I’m… spreading them apart, I feel so full.”

Massu’s response is lightning fast and wicked. “Oh, I think you haven’t the slightest idea how _full_ would feel, Nishikido-kun. I want you to put me on speakerphone now.”

Ryo fumbles with his free hand, squinting at the screen of his phone before finding the button. He presses it ferociously, balancing the phone on the cushion next to his head. He can’t keep his impatience from slipping out. “Now what?”

“I want you to use both hands. Keep fingering yourself, start stroking your cock. I’ll even let you tell me how good it feels.” The smirk is audible in Massu’s voice. “Oh, and take it slow, alright?”

Groaning, Ryo does his best to comply. It’s trickier than he thought it would be, as he wraps fingers around his cock and tugs, awkwardly in rhythm with his fingers pumping in and out. His breaths become invaded by moans, resounding in his own head as he struggles to pull himself off slowly enough to hold back his orgasm.

“Nishikido-kun -” Massu starts.

“Ryo,” Ryo chokes out. “Call me Ryo when you’re listening to me do this, you imbecile.”

Massu tuts. “You should really be nicer to the person who controls your orgasm.”

All Ryo can do is moan, the last of his willpower stinging as he lightly drags his fingers up and down his dick because that’s as much as he can stand right now. He fucks himself as hard as he can, nearly straining his wrist and gasping as he throws away what’s left of his decency. “I’m imagining you fucking me right now.”

“Tell me more.” Massu’s voice is calm but so dangerously low, his own breathing heavy in the phone Ryo wishes was still against his ear.

“I-I can’t,” Ryo manages to say. “I really can’t, Taka, _please_ let me come.”

“Do you feel my weight between your legs, _Ryo_?” Massu asks, speaking Ryo’s first name with such sarcasm that Ryo imagines a hard thrust punctuating it, providing it on his own without active thought. “Do you feel me thrusting inside you, filling you to the brim, then pulling out quickly just to push in back again? Over and over, hard and fast, just the way I like it.”

“ _Fuck_.” Ryo’s hand follows Massu’s words, his body rocking into his own touch. “How much do you want me to fucking beg?”

“Until you’re on the verge of tears, Ryo, until you think you can’t possibly wait any longer,” Massu murmurs, his breaths coming more quickly.

Ryo cries out, hand loosely gripping his cock as he pumps his fingers and imagines Massu pinning him down, spreading his legs and holding him open. Fingers pushing in faster, Ryo throws a leg over the end of the couch in an attempt to get better leverage. “Taka… please. I can see you above me, pounding into me as you hold my legs over your shoulders, nearly folding me in h-half.”

There’s an appreciative hum from Massu’s end as Ryo’s voice breaks and he sucks in heaving gasps of air. He’s so close he can almost taste it, and he’s sure Massu can as well, if the soft noises that are speeding up through the phone’s tiny speakers are any indication.

“Taka, please,” Ryo says again, feeling the hot liquid in the corners of his eyes as he thrashes on the couch. “I’ll do whatever you want, _please_.”

“What I want is for you to come with me,” Massu rasps, his breath heavy, and the low groan that follows has Ryo tightening his grip and doubling his speed, fucking himself as hard as he can as it takes his body a second to understand that he doesn’t have to hold back anymore.

“ _Fuck_!” Ryo growls, followed by a string of incoherent noises as his hips jerk back and forth between his own touch. He’s just starting to feel the beginning sting of orgasm when he hears it, the deep moans coming through the speakerphone that vibrate the couch cushion next to his head, and Ryo comes so hard that he loses his concept of reality for awhile.

The pain from stretching his arms and his legs is what inevitably brings him back, and the first thing Ryo does is glare at his phone. “Are you still there?”

“Mm,” is the reply. “You’re such a freak.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t just have phone sex with _myself_ ,” Ryo counters, still struggling to catch his breath.

“You’re welcome,” Massu says pointedly. “When’s the next time you’re free?”

What’s left of Ryo’s nerves singe in anticipation. “Next Tuesday, I think. Why?”

He can almost _see_ Massu’s smirk. “I suddenly have a craving for a different kind of pork.”


End file.
